mulingbuksanangpusofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
| image = Ep3.jpg | book = 1 | number = 3 | week = 1 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 27.7 | rank = 3 | previous = | next = }} aired on Wednesday, July 10, 2013. It is the third episode of Book 1 and third produced episode. Synopsis Refusing to follow Adelina’s order to put up her baby for adoption, Carissa chooses to leave home and seeks refuge at Marietta’s house. Coincidentally, Carissa gives birth to her baby on the same night as Marietta delivers her child. However, Marietta’s son is diagnosed with a heart defect. Thinking that the baby has a better chance of surviving with Carissa’s well-off family, Marietta follows Elvira’s advice to switch her son with Carissa’s daughter. Episode Overview Adelina warns Lavida not to let Carissa out of the house and that no one should know of her pregnancy. Carissa makes several attempts to get Adelina to talk to her, but her mother ignores her. All throughout her pregnancy, Carissa's attempts at fixing things with her mother are futile. They go for months without speaking, but Carissa still loves her; nothing regarding her feelings for her mother has changed. Finally, on her ninth month, Adelina forgives Carissa -- the pain of not speaking to her daughter has been unbearable for her, too. She has one condition, however. The baby has to be put up for adoption. She will personally see to it that the child goes to a wealthy family so the baby has a good life. Carissa is surprised at how cold-hearted her mother has become, and asks her to open her heart even just a little bit. Carissa refuses to abandon her child, like her biological mother did to her. Adelina gives her an ultimatum: do what she says, or leave. Carissa thanks her for everything and tells her she loves her before she leaves Adelina in tears. Carissa goes to Marietta's house and is greeted by an agitated Elvira. Marietta has gone into labour inside. Elvira tells Carissa to leave, but she goes into labour as well. The two women give birth next to each other; Marietta has a baby boy, and Carissa a baby girl. However, Carissa had passed out from exhaustion after giving birth, therefore not immediately seeing her baby. Lavida and the drivers have been looking for Carissa everywhere, but cannot find her. They even went to Marietta's and they didn't see her there. When informed about Marietta giving birth, Adelina is uncaring. All she cares about is finding her daughter. Back with Marietta and Elvira, Marietta notices that her baby's breathing is irregular and he is turning blue. She and Elvira along with the children, go to the hospital. After they leave, Bernardo comes home and sees Carissa unconscious. Elvira and Marietta are informed of the baby's condition. He has a congenital heart disease (ventricular septal defect) and will need to be operated on, but they do not have the proper facilities; their best chance would be to have the child treated in Manila. As he gets older, the child will have to undergo tests and take medication in order to maintain his health. Heartbroken at knowing they cannot afford the costs, Marietta suggests borrowing money from Carissa again, but Elvira says it'll never stop. Carissa doesn't know that she had a girl, and that they should switch the children. Carissa has the money to give the baby boy a good life and tend to all of his medical needs. Marietta is very hesitant. Back at the house, Carissa wakes up is greeted by Bernardo, then mother and daughter walk in with the baby girl and Leonel shortly after. Carissa looks for her child, and Marietta goes along with her mother's plan, telling her they rushed the baby boy to St. John's Hospital. She tells Carissa about the hole in the his heart and Carissa wants to see him right away. Back at Adelina's house, Edmund informs her that he is getting help from the barangay in the search for Carissa. Adelina laments, saying that all she's ever desired was a good life for her daughter. Lavida enters and says she got a call from Adelina's friend who is a doctor at the hospital; Carissa is there, and she informs them of the baby's heart condition. At the hospital, Carissa is with the baby while Marietta is there the whole time, watching from afar. A doctor approaches Marietta and her family, saying that she thought Marietta was the mother of the baby. Marietta lies, and Carissa joins them and says she thought her baby was a girl. Marietta takes what the kumadrona said before, telling her that the ultrasound might have been read wrong, to which the doctor confirms can happen. Adelina and Edmund arrive at the hospital. Adelina and Elvira are not pleased to see each other. Carissa apologizes once again but her mother tells her to get some rest and checks her into the hospital while she goes to fetch a doctor so she can find out how her grandchild is doing, alluding to her accepting the child. Carissa is relieved to hear her words and the two women hug. Adelina is shown inside the nursery with the baby, shedding tears of concern as she holds the baby's hand. Marietta and her family are still present outside, watching worriedly. Later, Bernardo asks why they are all still there; the baby boy's family is there now. But Marietta wants to stay. Bernardo points out her two children, saying they shold go home before they catch a sickness. Elvira and Marietta stay behind and ask Adelina how the baby is doing. The other woman questions why she's so concerned. She says her friendship with her daughter is a mistake and that she influenced Carissa and pushed her into getting to know Nicolas. Marietta is deeply hurt by her words and says it's no wonder her husband left her. Adelina slaps her and Elvira jumps in, taking on Adelina herself. Security arrives and removes Elvira and Marietta from the hospital. While walking down the halls of the hospital, Adelina is shaken and recalls her past with Bernardo and Elvira. When they were younger, Bernardo and Adelina (Joem Bascon and Dimples Romana) are discussing his idea of making their business into a cooperative. She also reveals to him that her thoughts were right -- she is infertile and unable to bear him a child. Bernardo is shown to have another family with Elvira (Iza Calzado) and a young Marietta. One night, she informs him of Adelina's dirty business methods, but Bernardo doesn't believe her. Bernardo tells Elvira the news of Adelina not being able to have children, and Elvira suggests that he stay with her instead, since they have a child together and he can't hide the fact from his wife forever. Bernardo says he can't, it wouldn't be fair to his wife. Adelina, upset, overhears about her husband's infidelity and confronts the both of them. She doesn't let Bernardo explain and is upset that Elvira would accuse her of stealing when she's the one stealing her husband. Adelina only wants to help the people of San Felipe, which is why she's away most of the time. She tells Elvira that she thought they were friends, but Elvira says they were never friends -- merely acquaintances. She doesn't want to be friends with Adelina. Adelina makes Bernardo choose between her and Elvira -- the one he doesn't choose will leave him alone; he'll have turned his back on them forever. Bernardo tells her not to make him choose, but Adelina is insistent and he says that he can't leave his child. She slaps him and he reminds her that he didn't leave her: she's the one that forced him to choose between them. Adelina is at church in tears and when she leaves, she hears the cries of a baby. She sees a child near the garbage and takes her to Bernardo. She's going to adopt the baby, but she needs his signature; he still is her husband, after all. The baby's name will be Carissa Beltran. Elvira appears and questions the other woman's naming of the child, accusing her that she will use the child to get Bernardo to come back to her. Adelina says that she should be thankful that she's not suing them; she doesn't want Bernardo anymore. But Elvira needs to remember that Bernardo is legally her husband, not hers. She will carry on the Beltran name, and Elvira will forever be branded as his mistress. Her resolve breaks when she leaves. Adelina is shown in present time at the hospital, upset. She then musters up her usual tough exterior, refusing to let her past affect her. Cast Main Special Participation *Dimples Romana as young Adelina *Iza Calzado as young Elvira *Joem Bascon as young Bernardo Guests *Yda Yaneza as the Kumadrona Category:Episode Category:Adelina Category:Carissa Category:Edmund Category:Elvira Category:Bernardo Category:Leonel Category:Sarah Category:Francis Category:Lavida Category:Marietta Category:Week 1 Category:Aired